My Boyfriend's Back
by Jaylen0827
Summary: Jim and his landing party are taken hostage. Waiting for rescue is hard.


**My Boyfriend's Back – **I wrote this thinking about the song. Just a short story.

Jim's head hit the stone wall behind him, as he jerked awake. He groaned, his head felt like a gong reverberating. The pain reminded him to admonish himself, "Stay awake, Jim." Hearing the sound of his own voice out loud, helped.

His arms were shackled to the wall above his head and he had lost the feeling in them hours ago. Even if he could get out of the damn things, he couldn't escape. His captors had made sure of that by breaking his leg. 'That hurt like a bitch,' thought Jim, gritting his teeth at the memory. His leg wasn't too bad if he didn't move it, just a dull throb.

Sitting on the cold and damp floor, Jim contemplated how he got into these situations. He snorted, thinking of all the times Bones said he was a trouble magnet. Maybe Bones had a point. 'I just have to be patient, Spock will come for me.'

That was his mantra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spock had not trusted the Cartosians from the start. When they had gotten the distress signal from a federation transport ship, Spock was reluctant to leave the captain alone to answer the call, but he had little choice. The Enterprise was the only starship in the quadrant and as such, was duty bound to answer. Of course the captain wasn't really alone; he had a security detail and a social anthropologist with him. But, as far as Spock was concerned, if he wasn't there, then Jim was alone.

The Enterprise had warped as fast as it could to the disabled ship and Mr. Scott's engineering team had it fixed and in working order in no time. Now, they just had to get back to the captain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jim pulled at his restraints, swearing, as he listened to one of his security detail being tortured. Diggello's cries bounced off the walls. "Stop it you bastards," Jim yelled. "If you want to torture someone, use me!"

Jim's breaths came fast and he felt light headed. Soon the sounds stopped. This was the worst part, hearing his crew being tortured and not knowing if they were alive or not.

Jim and his crew had been separated when the negotiations had been interrupted by a waring faction from the South and they had been captured. 'Fuck Starfleet for not having all the facts and sending his people into a bad situation,' Jim fumed.

Eventually the small burst of energy from his adrenaline rush wore off and Jim's head sagged, his breath coming in shallow pants. 'Oh Spock, hurry,' Jim thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spock's back stiffened as he suddenly felt a sharp feeling of despair from his bondmate. It was faint and distant, but there was no mistaking it. Jim was in trouble.

"Mr. Sulu, increase speed to warp factor 8."

"Yes, Sir," Sulu answered, glancing over to the side. Chekov met his eyes; they both knew what this meant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jim was worried about Lieutenant Lewis; this was only her second time being assigned to a landing party. He hoped she was holding up. Gathering his energy, Jim quietly called out, "Lieutenant, how are you doing?" It was better to keep things formal and remember their training, they were Starfleet. Whenever they were alone, Jim made them all sound-off. At least they were all alive.

"I'm doing alright Captain. They haven't really hurt me that much, not like the others. It's just so quiet in here. I hate the quiet, waiting for them to come back. How are you doing, Sir?"

Jim started to laugh and it turned into a cough. 'Son of a Bitch - that hurt!'

"I'm alright, Lieutenant."

"Begging your pardon, Sir, but you don't sound ok."

"Oh, I've been worse. Trust me," Jim replied.

A rough laugh started from another cell down the passageway. "Believe it or not, he's telling the truth," Diggello retorted. "I've been there."

"Hey now," Jim replied, "What happened to respecting your commanding officer?" He could hear a few chuckles from the other cells. 'Mission accomplished,' thought Jim, laying his head back in exhaustion. Suddenly the bond in Jim's head came to life. Spock was on his way.

Jim started to quietly chuckle and sing under his breath,

"My boyfriend's back and you're gonna be in trouble

(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)

He's been gone for such a long time

(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)

Lieutenant Lewis called out with fear in her voice, "Diggello, is the Captain losing it?"

Diggello snorted a laugh and said, "No, Lewis. It's a good thing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spock strode through the passageways with purpose, his booted feet hitting the deck announced his presence and crewmen jumped out of his way, saluting. Spock nodded out of habit, not even noticing who he was acknowledging.

_The Enterprise had established communications with the Cartosians as soon as they were within range. Spock listened to the emissary describe the uprising and how they had quelled the Southerners, but unfortunately the captain and his landing party had been taken hostage. They urged the crew of the Enterprise to take no action; they had it under control and would find the landing party. Spock told them in very diplomatic terms to "go to hell" and that the Federation was withdrawing their offer, because the Cartosians has misrepresented the situation on their planet. He also let them know that any interference in their rescue operation would not be tolerated. _

The doors to the transporter room swooshed open and as expected, Dr. McCoy was there along with the security detail Spock had requested.

Spock would not let the good doctor transport down with them. "You would be better served remaining on board in preparedness, Doctor. We will let you know as soon as we have retrieved the landing party and are ready for transport."

"Alright," McCoy answered. He knew better than to argue with Spock when he was in this mood. It was clear that when Spock said landing party, what he really meant was Jim.

"Mr. Scott, do we have a lock on the landing party's location?" Spock questioned.

"Aye, Sir. They weren't far from where you thought."

Spock had used their bond to locate Jim.

"Very good," Spock replied, stepping up to take his place on the transporter pad along with the security team. "Energize."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jim aroused to the sounds of a scuffle and phasers being fired. "Sounds like the cavalry's here, people," Jim announced to his crewman. Jim was sure that Spock wouldn't have any trouble finding him, but just to speed up the process he began to sing,

"Now he's back and things'll be fine

(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)

You're gonna be sorry you were ever born

(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)"

Just then, the door to Jim's cell banged open and Spock rushed in. His eyes roved over Jim assessing his injuries. Without taking his eyes off of Jim, Spock barked off orders as he moved toward his captain. "Mr. Giotto, take the injured crewman to the beam-up point and let Dr. McCoy know we will be returning shortly. Inform him of their injuries and let him know that the captain has a broken leg and probable shock."

"Yes, Sir," Giotto barked in response and took off down the passageway.

Spock knelt down in front of Jim and worked on getting the manacles off of him.

Jim had a silly grin on his face and began to softly sing,

"Cause he's kinda big and he's awful strong

(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)"

Spock raised a brow at Jim, "Really, Jim? You should be conserving energy."

"It took you long enough," Jim teased. "Any problems with the distress call?" he managed to get out. Breathing really was becoming difficult.

"Minor engineering problem that was easily fixed by Mr. Scott," Spock replied, not surprised that the captain was concerned. Spock carefully lowered Jim's arm and went to work on the other manacle. When he was finished, Jim sat there with his arms at his sides, waiting for the awful feeling of pins and needles to start, now that circulation was returned. "Are you ready, K'diwa?" Spock asked.

"I was born ready," he murmured. All he got for that was the eyebrow of doom and Spock scooped him up off the floor, being mindful of Jim's leg.

Jim didn't care if it hurt. It felt so good to be in Spock's arms. His head lolled onto Spock's neck and he inhaled Spock's scent, letting consciousness slowly slip away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jim woke to the sounds of sickbay. His heart monitor was playing a steady rhythm and Jim began to lazily hum along with it. He was so glad to be off that hard floor, that even the biobed seemed like heaven.

"What in tarnation are you doin' in here," McCoy groused. "Can't you wake up like a normal person?"

"I was humming, 'My Boyfriend's Back,' Jim replied, still in a good mood despite McCoy's sour disposition. Maybe it was the drugs.

"Speakin' of your boyfriend, he is back. Hey Spock, just in time. He just woke up," McCoy said, as he moved the curtain aside to make room for Spock.

"Thank you, Leonard," Spock replied. He stepped up to the biobed and took Jim's hand in his, "How do you feel, Jim?"

"I feel great."

Spock's brow furrowed and he looked over at Jim's leg, raised in traction and then looked back at Jim, eyebrow up.

Jim's eyes followed where Spock was looking. "Huh, when did that get there?"

Spock's eyebrow rose even higher.

McCoy rolled his eyes, "It's been there the whole time, Jim. He's on some pretty strong pain meds, Spock," McCoy explained.

"Your leg was broken pretty bad, Jim, so it's goin' to take a few treatments with the osteo-regenerator before it's healed. Until then, it's traction for you. You're not goin' anywhere for a while," McCoy happily announced.

"You seem inordinately happy to have the captain in the sickbay, Doctor. Have you thought this through?" Spock asked.

"You may have a point there, Spock. Well, you can have ten minutes and then he's goin' back to sleep. Enjoy," said McCoy, closing the curtain and giving them some privacy.

Jim just grinned at Spock in his drug induced stupor and started humming 'My Boyfriend's Back' again.

Spock sighed and held Jim's hand, slowly rubbing his thumb over Jim's.

Jim pulled Spock down and gently kissed him. "You know you love me, even when I'm loopy." Jim's eyes got that twinkle in them and a smirk came over his face. "Can't wait to get out of traction, so I can show you," he murmured between kisses, slowly falling asleep.

Spock kissed Jim on the forehead and pulled a chair closer, so he could sit and watch his mate until Dr. McCoy kicked him out. All was good in his world; Jim was back with him and safe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review and thanks for reading.


End file.
